Drawn to Murder
'Drawn to Murder '''is an cartoon fighting game created by ChrisFClarke. Plot Children's cartoons used to bring joy and wonder to young eyes until, right out of nowhere, episodes of them aired that were so full of gore, swearing, nudity, and other content that would be unacceptable to include in a kids' show that, in addition to traumatizing many kids and upsetting many parents, it also resulted in the firing of many writers and animators and, ultimately, the cancellation of said shows. Recently, a new threat, called the Nothingness, has emerged to put cartoonkind in danger of being gone forever and must be stopped before it's too late. Characters Playable * Big Mama ''(voiced by Fred Tatasciore): A fat stripper at the No.2 Brown strip club in Nwotnoot. * Bozo (voiced by John Kassir): A circus clown who performs under the big top of Cirque du Solame. * Dugs Lepus (voiced by Billy West): A former cartoon star of the Golden Age of Animation, and the poster boy of Drawn to Murder. He is based on Bugs Bunny. * Freezy (voiced by Jim Cummings): A living snowman which uses ice and snow to fight. * Jerrica Bunny (voiced by Cree Summer): A lounge singer and hot wife who uses her seductive allure to fight. She is based on Jessica Rabbit. * The Monstrosity (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): A fairytale prince who has been cursed to live as a hideous monster. He is based on the Beast from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. * Niff the Kid (voiced by Breckin Meyer): A 17-year-old adventurer who is a direct parody of Finn the Human from Adventure Time. * Papa Long John (voiced by Dan Castellaneta): The owner of Papa Long John's Bakery in Nwotnoot. * Pearl Pitstall (voiced by Kath Soucie): A female car racer who is based on Penelope Pitstop from Wacky Races. * Picasso and Matisse (Picasso voiced by James Arnold Taylor and Matisse voiced by Josh Keaton): A duo of ninja turtle brothers. They are based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. * Princess Marigold (voiced by Tara Strong): A fairytale princess who dreams of finding her prince. She is based on the Disney Princesses. * Psycho Mouse (voiced by Jess Harnell): A psychotic, chainsaw-murdering parody of Mickey Mouse. * Sadie, Clara, and Alice (Sadie voiced by Jennifer Hale, Clara voiced by Grey DeLisle, and Alice voiced by Kimiko Glenn): A trio of high school spy-girls. They are based on Sam, Clover, and Alex from Totally Spies. * Ung (voiced by Ryan Potter): A 17-year-old master of the elements of the Wu Xing. He is based on Aang from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Hidden * Bran and Dewie (both voiced by Seth MacFarlane): They are based on Brian and Stewie from Family Guy. * Daisy Natrix (voiced by Cree Summer): A former kids' cartoon firefighter dalmatian turned BDSM porno movie actress. * Phil "HoboCop" Philson (voiced by John DiMaggio): A fired kids' cartoon policeman turned homeless drunk who continues to dedicate his life to fighting crime. * Jom and Terry (no voice actor): A Ferra/Torr-like cat and mouse duo. They are based on Tom and Jerry. Final Boss * The Nothingness (voiced by Clancy Brown): A dangerous threat to the very ink of cartoon existence, and the final boss of Drawn to Murder. Pre-Order * Santer Clause (voiced by ''Rob Paulsen): A direct parody of Santa Claus, who is only available if the game was already pre-ordered before Christmas 2018. Update * Chanay ''(voiced by Teala Dunn): A cute and sexy 18-year-old half-genie. She is based on Shantae. * GameStation (voiced by Jeffrey Combs): A handheld gaming console which gained sentience following a weather accident. * Joe Average (voiced by Bill Hader): Just your average office worker, and the official joke character (UMVC3 Phoenix Wright ring a bell?) of Drawn to Murder. * Lil' Buddy (voiced by Mark Hamill): A psychotic murderer whose soul is trapped inside a child's doll. He is based on Chucky from the Child's Play movies. * Evan "MapleBro" Rotenberg (voiced by Nolan North): A Vancouver WeTuber who fights against the cartoons and records his battles for uploading onto his channel. * Rhododendron (voiced by Kath Soucie): The lost princess of a fairytale kingdom, who uses her excessively-long hair to fight. She is based on Rapunzel from Disney's Tangled. DLCs * Grandma Wolf (voiced by Seth Green): A male Big Bad Wolf-type character under the guise of a granny. * Jasper (voiced by Charlie Adler): A ghost who haunts the Nwotnoot cemetery. * Raggy Shaw (voiced by Matthew Lillard): A parody of Shaggy Rogers from Scooby-Doo, who is accompanied by his faithful dog, Scoopy-Poo, and who will go into "Ultra Instinct" mode only if the situation requires it. * Scotty Springbear (voiced by Phil LaMarr): A Suck E. Cheese's animatronic with some scary business going on behind closed doors at night. He is based on the animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's. * Super Porky (voiced by John Mulaney): A farm pig who gained super-powers after a toxic waste accident. * Unidentified Green Creature (voiced by Frank Welker): A race of backwards-talking aliens bent on invading Earth. Notes * Drawn to Murder will have a Marvel vs. Capcom 3-like 2.5D gameplay format, with the ability to Meter-Burn special moves taken directly from NetherRealm Studios' Mortal Kombat reboot and Injustice series. * The super moves in this game are called "Hyper-Toons," with each character having a Level 3 Hyper-Toon which, true to its name, can only be used if your super meter is at Level 3. * There are two types of finishing moves in this game: "Deanimations," which are basically the Fatalities of Drawn to Murder, and Friendship-like moves called "Pacifist Acts," in which you can choose to, instead of killing your opponent, perform a friendly action for them. Pacifist Acts require that you win at least one round, then avoid blocking at all in your winning round. * With the exception of the game intro, character ending, Deanimation and Pacifist Act sequences, and credits, which will have half the frame rate, I envision Drawn to Murder to run at 60fps. * There are no character-specific stages. Instead, the characters will fight in one of these areas: incomplete cartoon sketch, fairytale forest, Nwotnoot outskirts, candy forest ruins, corpse-littered hills, Nwotnoot alley, Daisy's playroom, offensive ethnic cartoon stereotype erasement pit, desert road, vegetable garden, moving blimp, moving train, or outside the entrance to the MGW Productions headquarters in downtown Vancouver. * Just like in Brütal Legend, due to the heavy profanities in Drawn to Murder, you will receive the warning, "WARNING: Drawn to Murder contains gratuitous use of nasty-ass words that you might hear from time to time. If you're strongly against bad language, picking "NO" is highly recommended." and you will have to either pick "YES" or "NO" first before playing the game. If "NO" is picked, the bad words will be muted out, and obscene gestures are no less susceptible to censorship. * While character endings will be cinematic, character prologues will be told in a manner reminiscent of the start of every new game in Cuphead: starting by focusing on a book that opens to reveal the start of your chosen character's story inside. * Just like in Cuphead, all the fighting is limited to only one camera angle, although the rival battle, cutaway gag, final boss battle, and ending cutscenes have multiple camera angles. * Family Guy-style cutaway gags can be seen in the characters' rival battle, final boss, and ending cutscenes. Category:MGW Productions Category:Games